Xi of Saelona
Princess Cleo the XI of Saelona to Xi of Saelona is the Mate of Prince Jera of Estel, owner of the Great Royal Wife Gungear armor and prominent figure in her homeland of Saelona on Bastet III. Early Life Xi was born and raised in Saelona with her father Rel, her mother Cleo the X, and her younger sister Lilith. Since birth her training days were spent in the literary arts, understanding the E-tech of Cryo, Gaian and Flame, and learned over a hundred and one ways to kill her target. Bred to be the first Great Royal Wife in Hitolan history to aid her Emperor in battle. Xi knew of her life and where it would head, effectively eliminating all contact with other kids and shutting herself in to research. Meeting Prince Jera of Estel When Xi came of age (Hitolan age of thirteen years), she was among nine other possible choices to become the Prince's future mate, one of these choices were Xi's younger sister who just turned thirteen at the time. The trials before them were of Etiquette, Stance and Presentation. Unlike the rest, Xi stood out due to how her stone face reacted to winning or losing. When all seemed lost and the clear winner of another woman, Jera decided to go with Xi not of her status but of her personality. Thinking he could refine her attitude to become better. Since then, the two have been with one another and never seen more than a few feet apart. Hitolan Empire's Split After the ensuing duel between Emperor Anubara and former leader of the East Remington, Xi's father took the position as next to represent the East. However, Lilith decided to betray her people and run with Remington to be his Great Royal Wife as losing Jera to her big sister all but pushed her to a life of ruin. Xi was left with only her mother and her mate to be with. Shortly after the split, Xi's mother fell ill before succumbing to her sickness and eventually torn soul from Lillith's choice. Stricken with much hate, Xi made a promise to kill her sister when she got the chance. However, at the time, Jera reminded Xi that they should do their best to track their movements and understand their movitves before lashing out. Gungear Unlike most Gungear armor of her type, the Great Royal Wife was desing to hold three elements as oppose to two and subsituting the shortblade with a staff. The staff is capable of creating a barrier when spun fast enough and can serve as a conducting rod when embedded into the ground to force other element powers to draw towards it. When used with the Pairing Pahraoh Armor, she can focus all four basic E-tech to enhance Jera's blade to create the 'Elementium Slicer' and cause major havoc. However, using such a weapon requires much concentration. The slightest nudge could backfire on Jera if at any point during the incantation.